The Bulge And The Beautiful
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING MALE/MALE SLASH 18 ONLY. Their big, their bold and they are beautiful. Big egos meet big bulges in the story of what the men of this crazy world get up to when they think no one is watching.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bulge And The Beautiful**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for The Bold And The Beautiful. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **I will admit before I start this story that I do not watch the show very often, I watch parts of episodes every few weeks if it happens to be on in the background.**

 **But when I do watch the show, the men really live up to the name beautiful.**

 **So this story will just be a little bit of fun, but I have a !WARNING!**

 **IT WILL BE GRAPHIC.**

 **I know some people don't like that sort of thing so that's why I'm giving anyone who reads this a chance to not continue if they don't enjoy it.**

 **This story will likely involve force, swearing and physical abuse done in a sexual way.**

 **So I urge anyone that is not comfortable with that to leave, because I really don't want to upset anyone.**

 **But if you choose to stay and continue reading, I hope you enjoy.**

Bill Spencer was furious at his son Liam Spencer for blackmailing him into control of his own company.

A company that Bill had built from the ground up.

And he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him, not even his own son.

Bill knew that he wouldn't get anywhere while Liam had such a strong blackmail.

So he came up with a plan that would help, he would just have to get some blackmail of his own.

Blackmail over Liam that he knew if it was ever released to the public, would destroy Liam's reputation and status in the fashion world forever.

Blackmail so bad that it could even hurt the reputation of Spencer Publications.

He knew it was risky to risk the reputation of his own company, but without the risk, he wouldn't have a chance of getting his company back at all, so it was worth it.

It was around mid-morning when Bill put his plan into action.

Fortunately for Bill, he still had access to his own building, so he waited for his son to leave the office.

Soon enough, Liam made his way downstairs and outside into a waiting car that Bill guessed was taking him to Spectra Fashions.

Bill casually hid behind a pillar in the lobby to avoid detection by his son.

Once the sleek black car was out of sight, Bill made his way up to what used to be his office, and if his plan worked, will be his office again very soon.

Bill had purchased a recording device at the electronics store and hid it in the office.

There was a tall bookcase at the back of the room that had a perfect view of the whole office.

Bill had stood on a chair and placed the wireless device on the top shelf and turned it on.

He knew Liam would be a while before returning but Bill wanted to be sure he was gone in time.

Liam had lunch with Sally Spectra and didn't return to his office until around one in the afternoon.

Upon his return, he sat down at his desk and started to work.

It was about two o'clock when the door to the office burst open and Bill stormed inside.

Liam stood defensively and placed his hands onto the edge of the desk.

'What do you want?' Liam scowled.

'I want you to get out of my office, now' Bill ordered.

'You can't boss me around anymore, I know what you are and what you're capable of, and there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking control of this company' Liam said defiantly.

'Oh yeah, we'll see about that' Bill threatened.

'Next time you burst in here like that, you'll be leaving with security' Liam warned as he made his way to the door to show his father out.

Bill walked to the door but instead of leaving, he slammed it shut and locked it.

'Security it is then' Liam said heading back to his desk.

Liam grabbed the phone from his desk and held it up to his ear in a final warning.

'Put that phone down' Bill grunted.

'Or what?' Liam replied.

Bill stomped his way over to Liam and grabbed the base of the phone and threw it against the wall, smashing it into hundreds of black pieces.

'What do you think you're doing?' Liam raised his voice.

'Shut up, I'm in control now' Bill yelled.

Liam scoffed and moved to the door of the office to get security, but Bill met him hallway across the room.

Bill grabbed his sons shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face.

'Let go of me' Liam grunted trying to wriggle free from his father's grasp.

Bill let go of Liam's shirt and before Liam could react, Bill swung his fist and punched Liam in the face.

He fell back in shock and landed hard on his ass.

Liam brought his hand to his face and could feel the coolness of the fresh blood wet his fingertips.

Liam opened his mouth to speak but was met with a hard kick in the ribs.

Liam doubled over in pain, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

He felt like his ribs were broken but they were just bruised.

'Argh' Liam managed to grunt out.

'What's the matter, Liam?' Bill chuckled giving Liam another hard kick to the stomach.

'S-STOP' Liam managed to choke out.

'Get up' Bill commanded.

Liam was still doubled over in pain, he didn't know how to react, he had been punched by his father once before, but it was nothing like this and it didn't go any further.

'UP' Bill yelled.

Liam managed to force himself up into a sitting position where he could look up into the eyes of his father.

Liam wished he didn't look because he was quickly met with a hard slap across the face.

Tears streamed down Liam's cheeks as he stared straight ahead.

Liam stared at his father's knees and didn't dare look up at him again.

He didn't know what to do.

Liam was furious but scared, he was hurt but couldn't curl up into a ball on the floor, he felt helpless.

'Stand up' Bill ordered authoritatively.

Every move from Liam hurt his body but he knew that if he didn't follow his father's orders, it would only get worse.

Liam struggled but eventually rose to his feet, his knees were bent and he was slightly hunched forward holding his stomach, but he was up.

Bill leaned forward and grabbed the back of Liam's head, he pulled Liam's head close to his own and put his mouth so close to Liam's ear that his son could feel the hot breath of his father on his skin.

'You know…' Bill started whispering, 'I don't appreciate being blackmailed, you've had your fun, but now it's time for me to have mine, and believe me, you are going to wish you never crossed me, son' Bill finished by hissing the word "son".

Liam built up all the courage he had left in his body and looked his father in the eyes.

'Do your worst, but you'll never get your company back' Liam spat at his father.

Bill looked at his son and then smiled, 'it's a shame it had to come to this, we could have done great things together…but now…I have to destroy you' Bill said casually, like it was something he said every day.

Liam stood his ground but his eyes were full of fear.

Bill released Liam's head and grabbed his jacket.

Bill pulled and tugged at Liam's body until he was left in his shoes, pants and tie.

Liam's bare stomach was red from the blows it had received only moments earlier, redness that would surely turn into large bruises.

Bill reached forward and tightened Liam's tie around his neck, not so tight that he was choking, but just tight enough that he could only breathe slowly.

Bill reached down and grasped onto Liam's belt.

He quickly un-fastened it and pulled it from around Liam's waist.

Bill formed a loop with the belt and slapped it across Liam's stomach.

'ARGH' Liam grunted in pain.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Bill smacked Liam with the belt three more times, making sure to hit harder each time, Liam was left with a bright red line across his stomach.

'Stop…please' Liam pleaded.

'Give me back my company' Bill responded.

'N-no' Liam cried.

Bill could tell that this wasn't working, but luckily the main part of his plan hadn't even started yet.

'Fine, have it your way, but don't say I didn't give you a chance' Bill said.

Liam prepared himself for more beatings but he never could have guessed what happened next.

Bill reached down and un-buttoned Liam's pants and then roughly pulled them down.

He got onto his knees and pulled off each of Liam's shoes and socks before pulling off his pants completely.

Liam was now left in his grey designer underwear that were fitted tightly over his large bulge.

Bill was impressed by his sons outline, but he knew he had him beat.

Bill reached forward and grabbed onto the waistband of Liam's underwear and pulled them down.

Liam's soft cock flopped around as it was released from its material prison.

Even thought it was soft, Liam's cut cock was seven inches in length and very thick, he also had two large balls that hung down low between his thighs.

Liam stood there with a mix of confusion and pain.

He didn't know what his father had planned, but he was scared.

Bill looked at his son and he looked back.

Bill felt the need to show his authority and slapped Liam hard across the face.

'How dare you look into the eyes of a real man, you pathetic excuse for a son' Bill spat at Liam.

Liam had no choice but to stare at the floor.

'That's better' Bill muttered.

'You may have my company right now, but it's time to show you who the real boss is' Bill threatened.

Liam braced himself for the punch, but it never came.

Instead, Bill un-zipped his pants and reaching inside, he pulled out his monster eleven inch hard cut cock.

Liam audibly gasped at the sight of his father's cock.

He didn't think cock's that big even existed.

Bill smiled at the reaction from his son, he was now feeling superior.

Bill grabbed Liam's shoulders and pushed him to his knees.

Liam was now face to face with his father's cock and his plan was quickly becoming clear.

He couldn't actually be doing this.

But he was.

'Now show me you're still daddy's boy and suck my cock' Bill commanded.

Liam breathed for a moment before responding.

'There is nothing in this world that could make me put that in my mouth' Liam tried to say calmly.

Bill coughed loudly and spat onto Liam's face, the spit splattered against Liam's cheek and began to run into the dry blood and tears.

'Do you know how many people would kill to get this opportunity?' Bill gloated, 'Now suck my fucking cock you little slut, or I promise you'll regret it' Bill warned.

Liam looked at the monster in front of him and couldn't see a way out.

Liam didn't think he could take much more physical abuse and after the fire, he knew what his father was really capable of.

Liam slowly leaned forward and opened his mouth.

'It's not gonna be that easy' Bill said under his breath.

Bill grabbed the back of Liam's head and slammed the entirety of his cock down Liam's throat.

Liam gagged and tried to bite Bill's cock, but the thickness of Bill's cock was so massive that he couldn't even start to close his jaws on it.

Bill held Liam's head as he convulsed and gagged on his cock.

After a few moments, Liam was getting dizzy and he was seeing spots.

Bill stayed inside of Liam a moment longer before pulling back.

Once Bill's cock was free from Liam's mouth, he dropped onto his hands and knees and gasped for breath.

But the tight tie around his neck restricted his airways.

Liam reached up and loosened his tie before pulling it off and throwing it away.

Bill spat onto Liam's back as he tried to catch his breath.

Bill soon got bored and grabbed Liam's shoulders once more.

'Stop…please…not agai-ARGH' Liam pleaded but was cut off as Bill's monster cock was once again forced down his tight throat.

Bill pumped his cock in and out of his son's mouth at terminal velocity.

Liam felt like his jaw was about to unhinge from the width being forced through it.

'Fuck, son' Bill grunted.

Liam couldn't speak with a mouthful of cock but even if his mouth was free, he wasn't sure what he would even say.

He wasn't sure there was anything you could say to your father after having his cock rammed down your throat.

It wasn't normally a common thing.

After a few more minutes of pounding, Bill was bored.

'Let's have a go at that ass' Bill said.

Now Liam really started to struggle.

Liam thrashed his arms and legs and when Bill pulled his cock out of Liam's mouth he began screaming for help.

Bill picked up his son's underwear from the floor and roughly stuffed them in his mouth to muffle the screams.

Liam looked at his father through tears as he muffled pleas of mercy, but it fell on deaf ears.

Liam tried to stand but he was quickly punched down again by Bill.

Bill moved behind his son and pushed him over so he was in the doggy style position.

You could tell just by looking that Liam's ass had never been used, it was tight as anything.

Liam's ass had a light covering of blonde hair which could only really be seen in a certain light, his tight pink hole quivered in fear like it knew what was about to happen to it.

Bill jerked his cock a couple times and lined up the tip with his sons hole.

Bill didn't use any spit or lube or even try to finger the hole a little to loosen it up, he wanted this to hurt.

And…it…did.

Bill slammed the entirety of his cock into his son's hole and Liam thought he was actually going to die.

Liam felt like his dads cock had gone up his ass and well into his stomach, he swore he felt it in his chest.

Obviously it didn't make it quite that far, but it was a big cock for a virgin hole.

Without letting his son get used to the massive size, Bill started thrusting in and out of Liam relentlessly.

Liam screamed and screamed into the underwear but only muffled grunts escaped.

Liam's eyes went blurry as he felt like passing out from the pain. He wanted to pass out to stop the pain but his body wouldn't even let him do that.

He was stuck there, too weak to fight back and his throat was becoming too hoarse to scream.

When would this torment be over?

As it turns out, not for another hour.

Bill's massive cock meant that he could last for a very long time and any time he thought he might be close to cumming he would hold back until the feeling passed.

Liam's once pristine virgin hole squelched and oozed as it was pounded into oblivion.

Liam had hoped that the pain would ease over time but it still felt just as bad as that first thrust.

Liam was so delirious from pain that he didn't even realize how hard his cock was.

It seemed that Liam's body was enjoying the torment and the pain Liam was feeling was all inside his head.

Not that his body wasn't in pain as well, but there were twinges of pleasure if only Liam allowed himself to feel them.

But he couldn't enjoy any of it because his mind wasn't allowing him to feel any other feeling but pain.

But Bill didn't care because all he was feeling was pleasure.

And it only became more intense as his orgasm neared.

Bill's thrusts soon became erratic as the eruption drew closer.

'You ready…FUCK…for your fathers…ARGH…load, son' Bill grunted with each thrust.

Liam was brought out of his delirium by his father's voice, but he was in too much of a state to comprehend any sentences.

Bill thrust into Liam one last time as he exploded.

If you thought that a giant cock like Bill's would shoot extra giant loads of cum…than you would be exactly right.

It was like in the movies when someone would knock over a fire hydrant and the water would explode out in a huge geyser…yeah, it was like that.

'HARGHHHHHH' Bill bellowed in pure pleasure as his load filled up his son.

Liam's eyes went blurry as the cum filled him up.

Bill continuously pumped load after load of hot white cum into his son for a good thirty seconds before it slowly became a drizzle and then stopped.

'HARGH' Bill grunted at the relief of emptying himself.

As Bill pulled out of Liam, Liam's hole gaped open before closing slightly, but still not completely.

Liam's hole was so stretched out that it would never be the same again.

Without Bill holding him up, Liam collapsed onto his stomach as cum leaked out his gaping hole and began running down his balls.

Bill stood up and looked at the mess he had made of his own son.

And with an evil glare in his eyes, Bill chuckled to himself.

'Enjoy your office' Bill said as he pulled up his pants and left, leaving his son in a heap on the floor.

It was half an hour before Liam had the strength to remove the underwear from his mouth.

And it was another ten minutes before he managed to roll onto his back.

As Liam rolled onto his back, his cock sprung up and pointed straight at the ceiling, throbbing and dripping with pre-cum.

The pain was still intense but it was slowly dissipating and his body's horniness was taking over.

He couldn't really put a coherent thought process in place for why he did what he did next.

But he just knew he had cum.

So Liam reached down and grasping his cock firmly he began pumping it into his closed fist.

Silent sobs escaped Liam's mouth as his ravaged hole still leaked with the cum of his father.

But he did manage a slight moan as he blew it load.

'Argh ah' Liam barely managed to gasp as cum shot out the end of his cock and splattered against his badly bruised chest.

Liam couldn't help but black out as his cum pooled in the middle of his stomach.

An hour later, Liam blinked his eyes open.

He was still in the same spot he was before, the cum on his ass and chest was tacky from having time to dry out a bit and the bruises were now very prominent.

The pain had mostly dissipated and was replaced by aching, not unlike the kind you would get from a ridiculously hard workout session at the gym.

It was painful but Liam had managed to gain enough control of his own body to get up off the floor.

His head was pounding but he stayed upright.

A minute later the reality of what had happened really hit him.

He couldn't believe it, his father, his own father had done that to him.

But what really made him feel sick was that after everything his dad had done, the only thing he could do when it was over was jack off.

Did some part of him enjoy that?

It certainly didn't feel good at the time but there must have been something keeping him rock hard and horny enough to be able to cum a huge load.

Liam didn't know, and he didn't want to know.

Suddenly, a ding on Liam's computer brought him out of his daydream…or should he say daynightmare.

Without even really thinking he went and sat at his desk, but the pain from sitting down after his ass was practically destroyed made him jump up which made his whole body start to ache even worse.

'Argh' Liam cried out.

Liam looked down at his computer and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the email was from his dad.

He wanted to scream but he had to know what it said, what could it possibly say?

Liam opened the email but it didn't say anything, all it had was a video link.

Liam held on tightly to the edges of the chair and as carefully and slowly as he could, he sat down.

He winced in pain but he stayed sitting.

Liam clicked on the video link and it opened up a new tab which started playing the video.

Liam immediately recognised it was this office and when he looked up to where the camera angle on the video was recording from he saw that the camera was still there.

It was then that Liam realised what this video was.

But for some reason, he didn't stop it, he wanted to see it.

The memory of what his father had done was very hazy and some bits he was in so much pain that he couldn't even remember what had happened.

So he watched.

Liam's mouth hung open the entire video, he was so focused on the video that he didn't even realize how hard his cock was becoming.

As Liam watched his father fucking him on the screen, his hand made its way down to his cock and he started stroking it.

Liam stroked faster as he watched his dad fuck harder.

Liam watched and as he saw his own dad emptying his load into him, he blew his own load a second time.

'FUCK ARGHHHH' Liam grunted along with his father in the video as they both came.

Liam's balls were well and truly empty after cumming a second time.

The cum from the second load mixed with the first and ran down his stomach.

Liam shifted in his seat as he felt the cum of his father leaking out onto the chair and squelching underneath his ass.

It was disgusting but Liam didn't feel any urge to move, he just panted heavily and turned his attention back to the screen.

As Liam came down from his high he realised the video had recorded him cumming the first time after Bill had left as well.

The second the video ended Liam jumped because his mobile phone started ringing loudly.

His mobile was in the desk drawer since he used the desk phone at work but since that phone had been destroyed someone was calling his mobile.

Liam opened his drawer and looking at his phone he was horrified to see it was Bill calling him.

When would this torment end?

Liam hesitantly answered the phone and held it up to his ear but he didn't say anything.

'Did you enjoy my little video?' Bill purred into the speaker.

'You have nothing on me, if you release that video you'll be ruined' Liam croaked out hoarsely but defiantly.

But there was something missing from his voice as he stood up to Bill this time, actually there wasn't something missing, there was something new there, a hint of fear.

'The video would have ruined me, but when people see how much you seemed to enjoy yourself after I left might make them think otherwise' Bill threatened.

'Even so, there's no way you would let yourself be seen doing that, you're not getting your company back' Liam said.

'Not yet, but I do know a few people who would love that video' Bill replied.

'Who?' Liam asked.

'You'll see' Bill chuckled.

Liam went to hang up but stopped when he heard his father's voice.

'One more thing, how does it feel to have your daddy's cum churning around inside of you? How does it feel knowing that the cum that made you came from the same place as the load that's swimming inside of you now?' Bill chuckled.

Bill hung up before Liam had a chance to say anything in response.

Liam stared into nothing as thoughts raced through his mind.

Bill was going to show that to someone and he had no way of stopping him.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know this story was quite graphic, in my original plan it was supposed to lighten up a little but things changed as I was writing it.**

 **I'll say again that I don't really watch the show that much at all, so unless another chapter is specifically requested, I might just leave this story here.**

 **But if you do want another chapter, please let me know, I would love to hear your ideas for future chapters and what you thought of this one and if you do want another chapter, who would you like to see Bill send the video to?**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and I might see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bulge And The Beautiful**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with The Bold And The Beautiful. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **I haven't actually watched an entire episode of the show since I posted the first chapter, so please ignore any character inconsistencies, this is still just for fun and not following any particular storyline.**

Wyatt was at his desk at home, filtering through some emails when he noticed one from his father.

He clicked into it and saw it was a video link with a small message above.

"Enjoy your superiority" the message read.

Confused, Wyatt clicked into the video.

As Wyatt sat back and watched the entire video, a hundred different emotions and thoughts ran through his head.

Shock, horror, disgust, intrigue, curiosity, excitement, arousal and anything in between.

But the overwhelming feeling was power.

Wyatt had no choice but to sit back in his chair, replay the video and masturbate furiously.

Wyatt couldn't believe the power he was now holding over Liam, he could make him do practically anything he wanted.

And what he wanted to do…was Liam.

Wyatt knew preparations had to be made to his office and immediately started making phone calls.

It would cost a sizable amount for the plans he had but he knew it would all be worth it in the end.

With a large bill and a weeks' worth of construction in Wyatt's office, he was ready for his new toy.

The next day, Wyatt was at the new office which looked relatively the same because the construction had been to add a second hidden room only accessible from his office.

Wyatt had all of his meetings and appointments cancelled and was practically alone and free for the entire day.

Wyatt took out his phone and sent a message to Liam.

Liam was at home, still in bed, the bruises from his father's assault were now almost healed completely but they still ached at the touch.

Liam heard his phone buzz on the bedside table and the light from the screen illuminate the dark room.

It was almost midday but Liam had all the blinds shut and was sleeping in.

Liam blinked his eyes open and rolled over, grabbing the phone in his hand.

He struggled to read the message on the bright screen but he could see it was from Wyatt.

Liam sat up in bed, yawned, and rubbed his eyes so he could read the message properly.

"It's an emergency, I need you at the office, hurry" Wyatt's message read.

'Shit' Liam said, hopping out of bed quickly and throwing on some clothes.

Liam raced down to the office, trying to ring Wyatt as he went.

But Wyatt never answered.

Liam arrived at the building not long after and hurriedly made his way to Wyatt's office.

Wyatt's door was shut so Liam knocked quickly.

'Get in here, hurry' Wyatt called.

Liam threw the door open and stepped quickly into the room.

Liam was immediately greeted with a swift punch in the face and a hard kick in the nuts.

Liam doubled over and fell onto the ground, clutching his throbbing balls.

'Wha…' Liam struggled to talk.

'Get up' Wyatt spat at Liam.

Liam rolled over, unable to stand.

'GET UP' Wyatt yelled, kicking Liam in the shin.

'Stop' Liam croaked out, he couldn't believe this was happening again but from his own brother this time.

'Get…up' Wyatt hissed.

Liam struggled but pulled himself onto his feet and looked at Wyatt.

'Why are you doing this?' Liam breathed out.

'You don't get to speak' Wyatt said, slapping Liam across the face.

Liam probably could have normally taken Wyatt in a fight but he was already in pain from the surprise attack and his body hadn't properly healed from his father's assault.

'Do everything I say or your little home video with dad is going everywhere' Wyatt ordered.

'Please…don't' Liam said, getting ready to cry again.

He couldn't believe his father had actually sent that to someone, and not just someone, Wyatt.

'The only word's you are permitted to speak is Yes Sir, unless you have been asked a question' Wyatt explained.

Liam was silent.

'Now strip' Wyatt ordered.

Liam didn't want to, he didn't want to go through this again, but it was looking like he didn't have a choice.

Liam reluctantly began taking off his clothes as Wyatt walked behind him and closed and locked the office door.

Once Liam was completely naked, Wyatt walked over to his desk and reached into his top drawer and pulled out a silver metal object.

'Do you know what this is?' Wyatt asked, holding up the object.

Liam looked at it and immediately recognised it as a chastity cage.

'Yes' Liam said softly.

Wyatt was silent and stared at Liam.

'Yes…Sir' Liam muttered.

Wyatt nodded in approval and walked over to Liam.

Wyatt grabbed Liam's sizable manhood in his hand roughly.

'Impressive, but completely wasted on a thing like you' Wyatt said in disgust.

Wyatt unlocked the cage that was far too small for Liam's length and began forcing it in.

Liam shifted uncomfortably as the cold metal was pinched around his shaft.

After a minute of forcing, Wyatt managed to completely lock up Liam's cock.

Liam's cock was soft and it was already straining against the metal confine.

Wyatt went back to his desk and pulled out a metal ring with leather straps attached to it.

Liam knew it as a ring gag.

Wyatt roughly forced it into Liam's mouth and secured it tightly behind his head.

Liam now had lost the ability to form complete words and was left only to mumble and groan.

Wyatt went back to his desk and this time pulled a large black box out from underneath it.

'Here, dog' Wyatt called.

Liam walked over to Wyatt.

Wyatt reached into the box and pulled out two large sharp looking nipple clamps connected by a thin chain.

Liam grunted in pain as each clamp was fastened on his nipples.

Wyatt reached back into the box and pulled out a standard pair of handcuffs and cuffed Liam's hands tightly.

Liam didn't think it could get much worse but Wyatt then pulled out a large and heavy pair of ankle shackles.

Wyatt secured them around Liam's ankles, making him unable to walk and only able to shuffle.

Wyatt went into the box one last time and pulled out a huge black butt plug.

'Bend over' Wyatt said.

Liam stood still, using his eyes instead of his words to plead for mercy.

Wyatt widened his eyes in warning.

Liam bent over.

Without any kind of lubrication, Wyatt harshly forced the large plug deep into Liam's ass.

'ARHHHHHHH' Liam cried in pain.

Once the plug was firmly inserted, Wyatt stood Liam back up quickly, making the plug shift painfully in his ass.

Liam let a small tear fall down his cheek as the pain struck him.

Once Liam was bound and gagged, Wyatt stood in front of him, fully clothed in a nice business suit.

One brother, an obedient dog, the other, a well-dressed successful business man.

Wyatt spat a wad of spit into Liam's open mouth and watched as his eyes cringed, knowing he couldn't spit it back out.

Wyatt chuckled and slapped Liam on the cheek.

Liam grunted in pain as Wyatt tugged and pressed on his nipple clamps.

'So much fun we can have, I don't even know where to start' Wyatt pondered.

Liam was silent.

'I know, let's show dad' Wyatt announced.

Liam shook his head quickly, trying to say no but it was no use.

Wyatt took out his phone and snapped a couple of full length body shots of Liam and sent them to his father.

Bill replied a few moments later.

'Have fun with the dog, son, I may be over later' Wyatt read Bill's message aloud.

'Looks like we'll be having a guest later' Wyatt said.

Liam wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry.

The pain his body was feeling was getting worse because he could tell his cock was trying to grow in its cage.

'Oh, almost forgot' Wyatt said.

Wyatt walked behind his desk and started rummaging through the bottom drawer.

Liam couldn't believe it when Wyatt pulled out an actual dog collar and leash.

Liam said nothing, not that he could speak anyway, as Wyatt fastened the collar around his neck and attached the leash.

'On the floor, dog' Wyatt ordered.

Liam slowly got down onto all fours and allowed himself to be walked by Wyatt.

Liam struggled to crawl with his ankles and wrists bound but Wyatt pulled on his leash harshly to keep him moving.

Wyatt walked Liam towards the back of the office and to a door that Liam hadn't seen before.

Wyatt opened the door and led Liam in.

It was a cold room, the cement floor and ceilings meant almost no warmth could flow through the room.

Inside the room there were a few things that made Liam nervous.

'Welcome to your new home' Wyatt announced.

Liam looked around and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Suddenly, Wyatt's office phone rang.

'I'll be back, get yourself acquainted' Wyatt instructed.

Wyatt walked out of the room and Liam heard the heavy door shut and lock behind him.

With Wyatt gone, Liam rose to his feet, but with his ankles and wrists shackled, he couldn't remove anything from his body.

Liam almost immediately realised that there was no escape from this room.

There were no windows and the door was made out of some kind of wood that was thick and heavy.

Liam also heard Wyatt lock the door as well which he was sure wasn't a standard padlock.

So Liam actually decided to spend his time investigating the room.

Maybe there was something in here that could help him get out when the door was opened again.

Liam first noticed the mattress on the floor in the corner of the room.

It wasn't on any frame and it didn't have any coverings or pillows.

Going around the room, Liam saw a sex swing, a leather bench, bolts in the walls for attaching chains, a bucket for sanitary needs, 2 dog bowls and a large metal dog cage.

Liam was at a loss for words, just exactly how long was Wyatt planning to keep him locked up?

A few moments later, Liam heard the door unlock.

Liam quickly dropped onto all fours, not wanting to sustain any more physical injuries than he had to.

Wyatt stepped into the room, carrying the big black box from the desk.

Wyatt shut the heavy door behind him and placed the box on the floor.

'Ready to have some fun?' Wyatt asked.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Let me know what kind of sick and twisted and kinky things Wyatt has in store for Liam for the next chapter.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
